A Gatekeeper Alone in the Rain
by abbybaka
Summary: Elly wanted it to be her, Kurumi, and Yuuka again, back in Mugenkan...just the three of them, sitting inside drinking tea, Kurumi talking on and on about something as Yuuka and Elly sat happily and just listened, sitting close, oh how she longed for it to be that same way again...


Elly tried to focus on doing her job, but the gloomy, dark, and damp weather made her feel tired somewhat, and somehow. That, and she had something else on her mind, that was always on her mind.

How long had it been, since her Mistress, Yuuka, shown any acknowledgement of her?

She'd walk in the manor after a successful day with no intruders, perhaps happy or excited to tell Yuuka something interesting that happened, only to get a simple and uninterested reply normally along the lines of "good work, Elly."

But that didn't make Elly happy at all, Yuuka would be paying attention to something else and simply wave Elly off, not even bothering to look at her.

It used to be different, she was closest to Yuuka, it was only her and Yuuka back in Mugenkan. But then Kurumi came along, offering her service of guarding the lake of blood. Elly didn't mind, the two became close, Kurumi and Elly were like family to each other and Yuuka, the trio of only them. But then followed Gengetsu and Mugetsu, who became her maids, though Gengetsu usually isn't doing too much maid related work. Then when they moved to a manor near the Garden Of Sun, everyone came along except for Kurumi, who insisted she stay behind and continue her job of guarding the lake of blood. After a tearful goodbye, Yuuka and everyone left without her, promising they'll visit her sometime.

In the Garden of Sun's manor, the same thing happened, Medicine, and a small doll that no one but her cared for, came along to live with Yuuka after Yuuka found her. Yuuka had discovered a field of poisonous flowers, and stepped into it despite the dangerous plants. She found Medicine, sitting against a dead tree, hugging her small doll that struggled to get out of her grip. Yuuka insisted a little girl shouldn't spend her time in the lonely, hideous field, despite her uncontrolled powers of poison, which Yuuka miraculously managed to train her to control. And so, she lived in the manor with them, she was sort like a replacement Kurumi, though it wasn't the same, and to be honest, Elly wanted it to be her, Kurumi, and Yuuka again, back in Mugenkan...just the three of them, sitting inside drinking tea, Kurumi talking on and on about something as Yuuka and Elly sat happily and just listened sitting close, oh how she longed for it to be that same way...

Elly was snapped out of her thoughts and memories by someone walking past, and somewhat panicky pulled out her scythe and stood in a defensive pose, ready to take care of the supposed intruder.

"Stop! Those who dare to try to enter the Kazami residence will be harshly punished by Yuuka Kazami herself! The stronges-"

She finally looked at who it is.

"Oh...ah, sorry, Orange."

"Gee, Elly, you scared me for a second there, mind looking at who it is first?"

"Well, that's besides the point, why are you here?"

"Hey, I'm just passing by, and I'm guessing you were day dreaming instead of keeping guard, right?"

Elly suddenly felt slight sadness rain over her, "yeah...yeah, I know, stop nagging me...or something."

"Well, anyway, sorry to interupt you while you...er, work, I'll be off now."

And she watched Orange run to where ever she was going, and after, realized sadness wasn't the only thing raining on her.

Tiny droplets of rain hit her forehead, and she looked up to the sky despite raindrops hitting her face and possibly her eyes. Dark grey skies, just as she thought, and she opened the gate before stepping into the property that is her master's land and locking the gate behind her before heading for the manor through dirt paths walled in by thousands of flowers.

* * *

Yuuka sat in the mostly white and floraly decorated room, a steaming cup of tea sat on the table, though she wasn't drinking it. She had a something on her mind, something she couldn't even identify, yet couldn't turn her mind away from it.

"Milady, is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, everything is fine, thank you, Mugetsu."

Mutgetsu nodded, and went back to work, trying to clean even the smallest and least dirty things.

Yuuka would go back to her thinking but was stopped by the sound of a door opening, to reveal a soaking wet Elly, and then it closing as she walked in a few inches.

"Miss...miss Yuuka..."

"Elly," Yuuka sighed, "You're getting water everywhere. Mugetsu, go get a her a towel."

But the maid had left for that reason seconds before Elly even walked in, "oh, that girl, always ahead of things..."

"Miss Yuuka...sorry, for the water, I tried to get out of the rain as fast as I could and-"

"Where's Medicine? Did you even bother to check if she was inside yet?"

"Miss Yuuka wait I-"

"Oh, just, whatever, I'll get Mugetsu to do that."

"I-I didn't mean to forget, I-"

"Just forget it, Elly."

That was it, she had no idea what came over her, but Elly found herself running through the manor's hallways, sobbing all the way to her room, leaving Yuuka standing confused.

"What...what the...what has come over that girl..." Yuuka walked after her, not following because she cared, but because she was curious.

* * *

"Elly."

No response.

"Elly, may I come in?"

As much as Elly wanted to yell back at her to stay away, she actually wanted Yuuka to not notice her for once...wait, no she didn't.

She wanted the exact opposite, to be the center of her master's attention, only to have it taken away by...by...by people who are nothing more than servants under her power!

"Yes...miss Yuuka, come in." She said as Yuuka walked into her room.

Yuuka looked at her, a pitiful mess of a girl laying on her bed. Her hair that was once neatly curled and styled was now a soggy, tangled mess from the rain, her eyes were red and tears left stains on her cheeks, her hat was laying on the floor from her throwing it on the floor in anger.

"Elly, what was all that?"

"...Nothing."

"Something that is nothing wouldn't send you into such a fit of tears," Yuuka sat on the edge of her bed, running a hand down Elly's arm, which she then felt her shudder from her touch though it was comforting to her. "Now, please, tell me who caused this?"

"Y...y...you did!" Elly yelled, not of anger, though she was angry, but of desperation.

"How so?" Elly wondered how Yuuka asked that so calmly.

"You spend so much time...paying attention to them, just minor people who service you." Elly sobbed. "I may be one of those people but...but you said before, back in Mugenkan with Kurumi and I, me and her, are your family!"

Yuuka froze.

Elly panicked, thinking she angered Yuuka, only to see Yuuka's expression turn slightly sad.

"Elly...you're right, I totally...I forgot, I think."

Elly thought this would be pushing her luck, but lunged forward, and hugging Yuuka, pulling herself as close as she could to her. She was scared, but that went away when she felt Yuuka's arms also wrap around her, and she felt like crying all over again.

"I'm sorry, Elly, I've been ignoring you all this time and..."

"I-it's alright..."

Yuuka stroked Elly's hair, despite it being tangled and dramp still, and Elly looked up at her with her head still rested on Yuuka's chest.

"Miss Yuuka..."

"Elly..."

* * *

"Milady, I brought the towels." Mugetsu opened the door to Elly's room, only to find her and Yuuka locked in a kiss.

"Ah...uh, I didn't mean to interrupt! My apologizes!" Mugetsu said as she placed the towels on a nearby table and quickly moved out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Not seconds after Yuuka and Elly broke the kiss, in need of breath, and Elly returned to the same position they were in before.

"Miss Yuuka?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we can visit Kurumi sometime?"

"I don't see why not." Yuuka said and kissed Elly on the forehead as the tired, but happy girl, fell asleep on her lap.


End file.
